


Apathy in Isolation

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Flashbacks, Isolation, Light Angst, Other, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: This is for my recipient of the Obey Me Secret Santa gift exchange. I hope you have a lovely holiday!
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Apathy in Isolation

The avatar of sloth couldn't help being sleepy, especially on a day like this where the sound of rain pittered and pattered against the roof of the House of Lamentation, a peaceful symphony that made it impossible to stay awake. Added to the peaceful sounds of rain, the warmth of his favorite pillow beneath his head and tucked beneath his arms like a pet, along with the scent of lavender, a gift from one of his older brothers, this was the absolute best way for Belphegor to spend an afternoon. Perhaps with one major revision: if he was in his own room. The attic was comfortable, not that Belphegor had noticed that Lucifer had tried to make it as homey as possible, but it wasn't the same as napping on his own bed.

More than his own bed, however, he missed his brothers. Lucifer had confiscated his DDD, so he couldn't even talk to Beel or Satan. Hell, he wouldn't even mind Levi or Asmo's rambling on about things he didn't care for. Just something to break up the monotony of his days. He at least knew by the clock in the room how much time had passed.

_"When I get out-"_

_"You won't get out," Lucifer held up his hand. "I will not allow you to commit treason and jeopardize Diavolo's plans, Belphegor."_

That was several days ago, but Belphegor still had dreams about it- at least was if he wasn't dreaming of taking a nap while Beelzebub offered the brothers food so they would all calm down and just enjoy being a family. How was it that Beelzebub hadn't found him yet? Hadn't realized how near his brother, his twin was? What magic had Lucifer cast that made it impossible for any of them to find him?

With each passing moment, Belphegor's hatred and anger made his blood boil. Even napping was becoming boring - something he never would have thought to be possible - but even still it was something he could do to pass the time. 

_"Hey, Belphie!"_

_Belphegor looked up at the distant, though familiar voice, of his sister as she ran towards him and gave him a tight hug._

_"Hey," he rustled her hair. "Did Dat let you go early?"_

_"Nope! I finished up with my training awhile ago, but you were over here sleeping! I want to go see the humans again!"_

_The angel shook his head with a grin; of course Lilith wanted to visit the human world again, he knew there was a specific human she wanted to see._

_"You're too young for dating," he bumped her shoulder playfully._

_"I am not!" Lilith puffed up her cheeks. "I'm well over a thousand years old!"_

_"Mhm, you're the baby of the family."_

_"Shhh! That's Luke, not me!"_

_Her laughter was music to his ears, but like every dream, it was short lived. The sweet, bell like laughs became cries of pain and overwhelming sadness as his comrades, his sisters and brothers, dropped like flies on the battlefield as their wings and weapons clashed. The pain in his chest as his breath failed him when he saw that she was falling, just out of his reach. His own wings, injured and useless, made it impossible to make it to Lilith in time, when he saw Beelzebub, clad in battle worn armor, flying close to them_

_"Lilith," Belphegor had thought at the time, closing his eyes. "Save Lilith."_

_Until his body was suddenly hit by the cold hard chestplate of his twin; he had been rescued, but he could see her falling below_. 

He jolted awake from the nightmare, eyes burning though he had not been crying. He glanced around the room as he often did these days hoping that he would find Beelzebub nearby, but of course he was still in the attic. With a groan, he pushed himself up to sit and stare at the books that Lucifer had provided- of course the eldest would have given him textbooks and homework instead of something actually enjoyable. Throwing them wouldn't do anything besides earning him yet another long winded lecture from Lucifer; the last thing Belphegor needed was for Lucifer to taunt him further about his imprisonment. Despite that though, a burning sensation was running through his arms and urging him to knock them over.

Usually, Lucifer was here by now to try and keep the avatar of sloth company, though he wasn't very good at that. He simply made Belphegor even more upset about the current events. Even so, the avatar of pride was never late. With a grunt, Belphegor stretched his arms way above his head before he thought he heard the second born, Mammon. It didn't sound as though he was in the house, but he was very clearly upset or annoyed at something. 

"Probably just mad Lucifer forced him to pay a bill or something," he said aloud. His own voice felt unnatural to him now. He had been refusing to speak to Lucifer, and he had been determined that he absolutely would not start talking to himself like some kind of crazy demon; yet, here he was. 

"May as well...see what he's mad about," he told himself, hating how much he was craving hearing a voice, even if it was his own.

Walking towards the small window in the attic, floorboard creaking slightly with each step. Despite knowing that Lucifer had likely placed some type of magic on the room so the others wouldn't hear anything, he felt that heart stopping anxiety fill his chest, desperate for his twin to hear the sounds from the room and save him. But as he drew closer, his focus began to shift as he heard another voice speaking to Mammon, one he had not heard in tens of thousands of years. She appeared human in this moment, except she had this shine to her that could only be from the Celestial Realm- hers was one he was certain he would never see again. Yet her short stature, the pink rose toned locks, and the sound of her voice made Belphegor's heart stop. So, Datenshi was the student being sent to live with his brothers? 

A smirk began to paint his features as he felt a sense of calm flow over him, the gears in his mind turning as he considered ways he might manipulate her. If Lucifer thought Belphegor was going to sit idly by for an entire year when this incredible opportunity just fell into his lap, he was stupid and wrong.

This was _certainly_ going to be a fun game.


End file.
